In communication systems that offer group call functions, a communication device affiliated with a particular group receives group communications sent by other members of the group during a group call. In some communication systems, communication resources are allocated to permit only one member of the group to initiate transmission at any given point in time during the group call. In such systems, other members participating in the group call have to wait for a transmitting member to complete the transmissions before they can be granted communication resources to transmit during the group call session. Some customers expect communication systems offering group call functions to permit another member to interrupt a transmission on a group call in certain situations.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.